


Best Boy

by Seychelles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Arguing, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Not Serious, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: Because nonsense ensues when your in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain came up with. I have No excuse.

It had all started with a text message. A simple text message delivered to the phone of one Kaito Momata SHSL Astronaut. The beeping notes of the Star Trek theme interrupted the quiet of the study group and three sets of eyes turned to glare at him.

“Sorry.” The guilty party said with pink cheeks and a wide grin. “Boyfriend texting gotta take this.”

“You really should be focusing more on your studies Momata-san.” Kiyotaka Ishimaru said stiffly. 

“I would, but honestly the bae’s just too cute. You guys would understand if you were dating someone.”

“Actually "I" am dating someone.” SHSL Pianist Kaede Akamatsu said, shutting her book with a loud clump. “And it’s going great.”

“I-I am also seeing somebody so you have no room to make careless judgements. Anyway the real issue is your careless usage of cellphones, Momata-san.”

Kaito brushed of Taka and turned towards Kaede. “Tell me Akamatsu, when you look into you guy’s eyes do you see the stars?”

“I see strength.” She retorted. “Strength and a way forward.”

“That’s so cheesy it hurts Akamatsu.”

“Well at least I come up with something new, you keep reusing space metaphors.”

“That’s enough from both of you. Back to work.” Taka reprimed turning back to his notes. “Besides.” He muttered under his breath. “I have the best boyfriend.”

“I heard that.” Exclaimed Kaede standing up. Darn those sharp musician ears.

“The hall monitors in loovee.” Kaito drawled. 

A red coloring spread across Taka’s face. “I’m sorry for speaking so carelessly. Can we please get pack to studying?”

“Oh heck no, we need to settles this.” Kaito nearly shouted.

“Err can’t we tie? “

“Boring!”

“Err well then, Pekoyama-senpai do you mind breaking up and argument?” he asked their remaining tablemate.

The SHSL swordswoman nodded. Kaito slammed his hand down and loudly asked; “Who's the best boyfriend.”

“Quiet down, this is still a library.” Taka hissed.

“Don’t rush the answer. We want you honest thoughts.” Kaede encouraged.

Pekoyama looked hesitant. She was probably wishing she had picked a different table at this point. Taka wished he’d sat somewhere else as well.

“Well,” she said, after a few minutes of thought. “If I’m being honest the best boyfriend is…”

They all leaned forward. (Taka was embarrassed to admit he found himself getting invested in this silly argument.)

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. My boyfriend.”

Silence fell. It was quickly lifted away by the sound of Kaito’s loud laughter.

“Well played Pekoyama, well played.” He said as he applauded. 

“What is going on here?” the voice of the SHSL Maid asked as she swept into the room. “It’s awfully loud for a library.”

“I apologize.” Taka said, turning toward her and bowing. “We were having a discussion and it got out of hand.”

Kirumi Toujou sighed. “Was it the “Best boyfriend” or the “Best Girlfriend” argument?”

“Err the former?”

The maid looked, not quite angry but a bit tired. “Seriously you two? You are dating the same boy. And the same girl for that matter. Why must you keep arguing?”

Kaito just grinned. Kaede looked more sheepish, but not that apologetic. 

“I give up.” The Kirumi said. “I’m sorry they dragged you into their nonsense.” She bowed to him, and escorted her two classmates out of the library.

Peko went back to her book and Taka figured he was better off studying in his dorm.

\----  
Mondo was waiting for him outside the library, and amused grin on his face. 

“So…” he said in a light tone. “I’m the best boyfriend huh?”

“Indeed.”

“Wow that was certain. Me, Kuzuryu, and Saihara heard you arguing. Saihara practically had steaming coming out off him.”

“It was silly.” Taka insisted. “Although I did have fun.”

A pause, a glimpse of brevity.

“But Momata-san still needs to learn better phone usage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a preference for weird polyships, people praising their S/O.  
> Also Kaito and Keade are just friends in this, they aren't daiting each other, just Saihara and Maki


End file.
